


The No-Call

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Algier's Point, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean is a HUGE football fan, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans, New Orleans Saints, Saints Got Robbed, Saints No-call, The People of New Orleans Can Hold a Grudge, They can also throw epic parties, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Dean runs into his new crush at a bar while watching the NFC playoff game. Will his extreme reaction to the loss end the relationship before it starts?





	The No-Call

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21- Absurd
> 
> Ok here's the deal. You may or may not have heard about the no-call during the playoff game before the Superbowl. As a native New Orleanian, I can tell you that the city was pissed. We're still pissed. We're gonna be in retirement homes bitching about this. Now, most fans are mature enough to accept a fair loss, but this was NOT a fair loss. We hold no grudge against the Rams; even they admit that they were at fault.
> 
> In this story, Dean has a serious love for the Saints. If you've seen Fever Pitch, it's a bit like that.

The bar was _packed_. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the TVs watching the game play out. The atmosphere was electric; fans young and old thrumming with excitement. Just one more win and we’d be back in the Superbowl. The game was tied, but Brees always worked best under pressure. So close. Just over ten yards to go and if The Saints got one more down, they could easily run out the clock to beat the Rams. Piece of cake. 

 

Dean hadn’t planned on heading out to the Old Point bar to watch the game. He was running a little low in his account this month and he had beer at home along with a nice entertainment system. It would be fine. But… he’d left his window open. Every time a big play happened, he could hear his neighbors hooting and hollering. Who was he kidding? He hated watching games alone. They were always best watched with others. That’s why he gave up around half time and after throwing on his Saints jersey, finally walked the three blocks to his favorite bar.

The sidewalk in front of the bar was crowded with people who’d stepped out to take a break or have a smoke. He weaved his way through the black and gold colored fans and reached the bar. He nodded a greeting to Benny and ordered a beer. He could afford one or two. Leaning back against the bar as he took a sip of his beer, Dean scanned the crowd. He recognized a lot of regulars before his eyes landed on a new, yet still familiar, face. He walked over to the dark-haired man and waved to get his attention.

“Heya Cas. Small world huh?”

The man’s blue eyes widened in recognition before a delighted smiled appeared on his face. “Dean! It’s so nice to see you. What are you doing here?”

He pointed to his jersey. “Watching the game. You?”

“Same. I must admit, I wasn’t a big football fan before I moved here, but I’m finding the city’s love for the team quite contagious.”

Dean laughed. “Yea. It sure is. Wow It’s so crazy seeing running into you. Could hardly wait for next week at it was.”

Cas gave him a small smile. “Me either.”

“Meg get back ok?”

“Yes. Thank you. How is Sam?”

“He’s good. Still a giant.”

That earned him a chuckle before Cas became more serious. “Have you seen Claire?”

Dean looked down at the floor. “Not since you talked to her last weekend. Kinda worried about her actually.”

Cas laid a hand on his arm. “Do you not have a way to contact her?”

“Not really. She just sorta shows up around the square ya know?”

“She seems smart. She has my phone number. I just hope she uses it if she needs to.”

“Me too. So, Cas… in all the bars in all the world, why this one?”

Castiel grinned. “I live a few blocks away on Vallette.”

“No way man! I live on Oliver!” His crush lived so close by? This was awesome!

“You were right earlier Dean; small world.”

The pair chatted for a few more minutes until the halftime break was over. They were soon caught up in the game again. Castiel didn’t know most of the players, but he knew the basics of the game and he was just as enthusiastic in his cheers of “Who Dat?!” whenever they scored and groans whenever they didn’t as the rest of the patrons of the bar. 

This was great. Dean _loved_ the Saints. He grew up in a house decorated in black and gold. His parents had met when his dad played for the team for a few years and his mother had been a Saintsation. Mary died when he was four and John didn’t handle it very well. His father was never very present, but he did love his football. Dean and Sam were often taken to home games by his dad and uncle Bobby and they regularly had viewing parties at their house. That was the only time his old man really seemed happy. When Dean restored his Impala, he painted it black and did the interior in tan trim to try and make it as close to the team colors as possible without being _too_ obnoxious. He even had a fleur de lis tattoo on his right arm. 

To say he was a fan was an understatement. To see Cas just as excited about the game was a huge plus. He’d had a few serious relationships in the past but none of them had really understood his devotion to his team. The grinning guy next to him was brand new to this city and he was already more involved in the game than most of his exes had been. 

Everything went to hell when there was only one minute and forty-five seconds left in the game. Brees threw another beautiful pass only to have the receiver knocked away before he could even attempt to catch it. The bar may as well have exploded. Everyone started shouting at the screen. The noise quickly quieted so they could hear the details of the penalty—only… it _didn’t_ come. The assembled fans watched in confusion as no flag appeared on the play. The camera panned to coach Payton screaming at the refs and then back to the players gathering back on the field. The patrons in the bar soon echoed the shouts of the fans at the stadium. That was clearly two separate penalties; a pass interference and a helmet to helmet. Either of these should have at least resulted in an automatic first down but nothing was happening. 

Those in the bar were _pissed_. There was screaming, cursing, and not a happy face in sight. Everyone from those covered in body paint to the grey-haired fans were all feeling the same rage. Castiel stood stock-still, mouth open in shock. He turned to Dean and blurted out a disbelieving, “What the fuck? This is absurd.”

Dean was too angry to speak. He shrugged and glared at the TV. They all watched as the Saints were forced to make a field goal putting them three points ahead. The Rams were able to make a last-minute field goal themselves which tied the game and caused them to go into overtime. After an unfortunate interception, the Rams got control of the ball and kicked a last field goal to win the game. 

That was it. The Saints were robbed of their trip to the Superbowl. There was a lot of cursing still, several people left in anger, and one guy bought everyone a round of shots. He and Cas accepted their shots before he couldn’t handle it anymore and pulled Cas towards the exit. 

He all but stormed down the sidewalk towards his house only occasionally checking that Castiel was following. He could feel the other man studying him, but he remained silent. This was it. This thing between them would be over before it even started. This was one of the reasons Lisa left. She said his football obsession was ‘unhealthy’. What the hell was wrong with being passionate about something? It wasn’t like he blew all his money on merchandise; he just liked to watch all the games and occasionally, ok _always_ , got a little too invested in the outcome. He didn’t even get to go on his first official date with Cas and already the man was witnessing one of his little freak-outs. 

He unlocked the front door to his half of the duplex and walked through the little shotgun house to his kitchen. “You want a beer?” he called.

“Sure.”

He came out to find Cas sitting on his couch. He handed him a bottle and slumped onto the sofa next to him. He picked at the label on his beer and ground his teeth. This day was turning out great. His team lost and this gorgeous guy was probably trying to find a polite way to tell Dean he was no longer interested. He honestly couldn’t figure out which he was more pissed about. “So, that no-call was bullshit huh?”

“Yes. It was almost as if they did it on purpose.”

Hot rage flashed through Dean. “Oh, I’m sure they did. The NFL isn’t a big fan of the Saints or our city. You know they even tried to sue a little t-shirt shop a few years ago for putting ‘who dat’ on a shirt?”

“Really? Why?”

“They said it was trademarked to the Saints and since they owned all team trademarks…” he trained off making a vague hand gesture. “Anyway, the whole thing was bullshit. They don’t own the phrase. People been using it since the 1800s.”

“That long?”

“Not always in that context, but yea. This city has an interesting history dude.”

“I’m getting that. So, what happened to the store?”

Dean smirked. “We did what we do. Gave that store so much business they went from a tiny, one room shop to a thriving business. They’ve got five or six locations now. Nobody tells New Orleanians what to do.”

Castiel threw his head back and laughed. He looked beautiful. His eyes lit up and he got the most adorable little crinkles on the sides. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle with him until he remembered the loss his team just suffered and sobered up. He clenched his jaw and stared at the opposite wall. 

“Dean?” Cas began quietly. “What’s wrong? Is it just the game?”

“Pretty much. That was… ugh! Ya know, we haven’t always been the best team. Hell, I remember us called them the 'Ain’ts' back in the day, but we didn’t _lose_ this game. It was _taken_ from us.”

“I agree, that call was unfair. Why does it mean so much to you?”

“You wouldn’t get it.” He growled out.

“Try me, Dean. It obviously matters to you. I would like to try and understand why.”

Dean paused. Nobody besides Sam had ever actually asked him that. “Why?”

“Two reasons. One, I thought we were becoming friends and friends care about each other’s feelings. And two, I was under the impression we were going to try and enter a more intimate relationship as well. If we are to progress as a couple, this is the sort of thing I think I should know.”

Dean gaped at him. “This doesn’t freak you out? How upset I am?”

“Not really. I assume you have a reason for your actions. I may not be able to fully empathize with you, but I’d like to try.”

So, Dean told him his life’s story. Losing his mom; dealing with his dad. John Winchester may not have been abusive, but he was neglectful. He checked out most of the time. The best times were during football season. Only then would he really make an effort to spend time with his boys. Didn’t take a psychologist to see why Dean became such an invested fan. 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand. “I understand now Dean. It’s ok. We all have things we cling to. Mine is my photography. Yours is football.”

“You- this really doesn’t bother you?”

“No. Unless, you go into debt betting on games or become violent when they lose or something.”

“Nah, nothin like that. Well, I have my Dammit Doll and uh, I got a punching bag if I get really upset…” he flinched a bit waiting for Cas’s reaction.

“Is that all? Do you ever lash out at people?”

“No!”

“Well then. It seems you’ve found safe ways to channel your anger. Anything else I should worry about?”

“That’s about it.”

“Hmm, I think we’ll be ok then.”

“Really? I’ve been dumped because of this before you know.”

“Then they were idiots. You are sweet and funny. I may be biased though. You did rescue me last weekend. Maybe I’m still seeing you as my knight in shining armor.” He grabbed at his chest and batted his eyes.

Dean snorted and shoved him. “That makes more sense.”

“Plus, you’re hot as hell. I think I can deal with a little football issue now and then.”

He mock scowled. “Don’t objectify me.”

“You’re right. Besides, the only one who was shining that day was Sam.”

“Ha! I’ll be sure to tell him you said that. So, what now?”

“Well, I’m hungry. Pizza?”

Castiel didn’t leave until the next morning.

 

A few days later Dean got a text at work.

Castiel: Did you hear about the Boycott Bowl?

Dean: No…

Castiel: A bunch of people are getting together for a huge concert at the same time as the Superbowl. 

Dean: Seriously?

Castiel: Yes! Check it out:

Castiel sent a link to a Facebook event page. They were blocking off a whole city block and selling tickets. The page just went live a few hours ago and already had over ten thousand hits.

Castiel: Do you want to go?

Dean: Heck yea! Do you?

Castiel: As long as we can go together.

Dean: Absolutely.

 

Dean walked to Castiel’s house for dinner a few days after that. He noticed a gold Lincoln Continental in the driveway. When he asked Cas about it, he told him it was his. Dean was thrilled. He giggled for almost a solid minute before explaining that their cars matched the Saints’ colors. Castiel indulgently rolled his eyes at his new boyfriend while he set the table. 

 

The Boycott Bowl was _insane_. It felt like the whole city had shown up to cram into the same space. Dean and Castiel had a fantastic time with fellow Saints fans. Music blared, there was laughter and dancing, the drinks never stopped flowing. Local businesses refused to turn on the game and instead played reruns from the Saints Superbowl of 2010. The people of New Orleans managed a city-wide ‘fuck you’ the only way it knew how; by throwing an epic party that rivaled even Mardi Gras. 

Meanwhile, the Superbowl was reportedly one of the least-watched in years and was the lowest-scoring of all time. Not surprising when half the stores in the city seemed to be selling NFL voodoo dolls.

 

Mardi Gras happened several weeks later. Of course, half of the themes were related to the no-call. Floats were decorated in different football themes, riders were dressed as refs, and yellow penalty flags became a coveted item thrown to the crowds. Dean and Cas went to every parade. They both dressed in team colors and when Cas caught a flag for Dean, he received a passionate kiss in return.

 

When Dean answered his door a month later to Castiel on his doorstep holding a framed copy of the local paper which headline announced a possible movie about the no-call, Dean told him he loved him.

The Saints may have lost, but Dean felt like he won.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that!
> 
> Aside from Dean and Cas, this story is as close to truth as possible. All events really happened. I lived on the street Cas now lives on in my own little shotgun house. I drank at that bar they go to. I still shop at the mentioned t-shirt store (they deliver!).
> 
> My family still lives there even if I currently do not. That city will forever be my home and I will always bleed black and gold. This story is meant to be a little cathartic with my OTP thrown in. 
> 
> This is totally going to be a series now.
> 
> Every Kudos is a middle finger to those blind refs.


End file.
